Field
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate to vascular access systems and methods. Some embodiments relate to systems and methods to remove fluid from vascular access systems.
Description of the Related Art
In various medical procedures, medical professionals need to access patients' veins and/or arteries. For example, a peripheral venous catheter, a central venous catheter, or another tube can be placed into a vein. Once in the vein, the catheter can be used to deliver medication or fluids. The catheter can also be used to draw blood samples.
Vascular access can include placing a needle in a vein. The needle can then be removed while a tube (e.g., a cannula) remains in the vein and provides a fluid path between the vein and an external assembly.
Gas embolism is one potential complication associated with vascular access. Gas, such as air, located inside of a vascular access device can enter a patient's blood (i.e., circulatory system). During venous access, most gas emboli are stopped by the lungs, which can reduce the likelihood of complications. Gas emboli during arterial access can result in higher complication rates. In spite of advances in medical equipment and procedures, gas embolism remains a significant risk. Thus, there is a need for medical equipment and procedures that reduce the risk of gas embolism.